1965 - Tinta Merah dalam Komposisi
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: #NasionalismeIndonesia: Lihatlah, si penoreh tinta darah kepada Indonesia ini tengah mengawasi kita. [G 30 S/PKI: fanfiksi V] (Semi personification!Indonesia: Prasasthiputeri Adelya Herfanisa)


_KERANGKA V_

G 30 S/PKI - 1965 :

 **- Tinta Merah Dalam Komposisi -**

•

 _Saya mungkin bisa mati,_

 _._

 _... namun..._

 ** _PANCASILA_**

 _JANGAN PERNAH SAMPAI_

 _ **MATI**!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Mengapa ini bisa terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini?"

.

 ** _Dirikan PKI! Tegakkan PKI! Jayalah PKI!_**

.

Adelya tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk membereskan cemoretan tinta merah ini.

.

 ** _Hapuskan PANCASILA! Lengserkan!_**

.

Adelya tidak memiliki cukup kesempatan untuk menangkap siapa pelaku atas vandalisme dengan tinta merah ini. Pastilah teramat sulit, ini coretan lama, kelihatannya. Sudah agak pudar.

.

 ** _Kuasakan_** ** _NASAKOM!_**

.

Adelya tidak memiliki cukup ragat, hanya untuk membeli sebatang kuas dan sekaleng kecil cat berwarna senada dengan dindingnya yang tercoreti, demi mengecat ulang bagian dinding yang telah ternodai ini.

 ** _._**

 ** _Bunuh KETUJUH JENDERAL!_**

.

Adelya pula tidak memiliki cukup tenaga untuk sekadar menempelkan kertas dinding, demi menutupi coretan tidak berharga ini.

.

 ** _Siksa mereka sampai MATI!_**

.

Dia menghela napasnya, harus dengan apa?

Adelya menyentuh dinding bernoda merah itu, pelan suara, Adelya mengaduh lara. Jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya berdarah, seperti ditusuk oleh sesuatu yang tajam.

"Aku baru ingat..." Diliriknya kalender bulan ini, bulan kesembilan, tanggal yang paling terakhir.

Sebuah kejadian, terjadinya perampasan banyak pihak yang bernyawa, pembela **_sang dasar negara._**

Kejadian itu, tidak akan pernah bisa dihapuskan dari buku tebal berisi pencatatan sejarah Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia.

Peristiwa itu, tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh tanah Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Karena negara inilah adalah pelataran utama, sebuah (dan seorang) saksi bisu.

Rangkaian dari semua bingkai sejarah, terentang masa sampai kapanpun, terhalangi oleh globalisasi macam apapun, tertutupi oleh kejadian lain sebanyak apapun...

... toh, akhirnya akan terkuak lagi. Dalam, dalam, dalam...

... dan semakin dalam, jauh lebih dalam dari dasar samudera.

.

"Pancasila, Partai Komunis Indonesia telah membuktikan kesaktianmu, untuk bangsa ini; Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia..."

Adelya mengurungi niatnya, kembali, beliau diam, dalam hening yang meredam.

"Biar saja PKI mengukirkan tinta merah penuh kelaraan pada Pancasila, segenap warga bangsa, juga Indonesia. Mereka -ormas PKI dan seluruh anggotanya- telah menjajal keampuhan Pancasila Satya dan Dharma."

Di bahunya, menurun ke lengan atas, lagi pada separuh lengan bawah pada tangan kiri; tujuh garis bekas luka yang dalam dan parah pernah tertoreh kejam.

Sekarang pasti sudah memerah kembali. Perih. Pedih. Menyakiti. Namun dia tidak bisa menangis, air matanya seakan telah tercurah semuanya.

"Pancasila dan Indonesia, kalian sangat kuat. Kalian begitu kuat..."

Setitik kristal cair yang begitu bening, tanda kekeruhan hati, keluar. Membentuk jaluran curah yang lumayan kasat mata, dari seluruh kekeruhan dalam batin.

•••

 ** _Pancasila yang sakti..._**

 ** _Pancasila yang abadi..._**

 ** _Pancasila: dasar negara yang sejati..._**

 ** _Pancasila, fondasi utama negeri kami..._**

 ** _Pancasila: lambang kehormatan negeri..._**

 ** _Pancasila, harta kedua yang kubawa sampai mati..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Cerita ini selesai, sejarah mengerikan 52 tahun yang lalu juga sama._**

 ** _Namun, apakah itu menjamin penuh tentang: PKI tidak akan kembali lagi, dengan perbuatan yang jauh lebih kejam kepada Indonesia?_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jangan salah._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lihatlah, sekarang 'dia', sang pemilik lambang Palu×Arit, sedang mengintipmu, mengawasi semua tindakanmu, mencari saat yang tepat untuk kembali._**

 ** _Dia mengawasimu..._**

 **.**

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **.**

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) MD Entertainment, Indonesia.**

 **Rated:** T (R-14,5).

 **Genres:** Angst, History.

 **Language:** INDONESIAN (Bahasa Indonesia).

 **Notes:** AU, OOC, dedikasi hari bersejarah, semi-APH, Half-personification! Adel, etc...


End file.
